Recently, much study and development is being conducted of organic electroluminescent (EL) display panels, which are display panels using the electroluminescence phenomenon of organic material. Organic EL display panels are advantageous to liquid crystal display panels and the like for having properties such as high-speed response, low power consumption, low thickness and weight, and high contrast, and are receiving much attention as high-performance display panels.
A typical organic EL display panel includes an organic EL panel unit and a color filter (CF) panel unit arranged so as to face each other. The organic EL panel unit is formed by disposing a laminated body formed of anodes, hole-injection layers, hole transport layers, organic light-emitting layers, an electron transport layer, a cathode, and a sealing layer, on a substrate including a thin-film transistor (TFT) layer. In addition, banks dividing organic light-emitting layers in adjacent light-emitting areas from each other are formed on the substrate.
Meanwhile, the CF panel unit includes a substrate, color filter layers on the substrate that respectively correspond to light-emitting areas, and black matrix layers partitioning adjacent color filters from each other.
In the organic EL display panel, the EL panel unit and the CF panel unit are arranged so as to face each other in a manner such that a main surface of the EL panel unit on which the laminated body is formed and a main surface of the CF panel unit on which the color filter layers and the like are formed face each other. Further, the organic EL display panel includes a resin layer interposed between the EL panel unit and the CF panel unit. The resin layer typically has sealing property, for the purpose of preventing intrusion of moisture into the EL panel unit (Patent Literature 1).
In addition, in order to prevent air bubbles from remaining in the resin layer, a technique of forming the resin layer using a non-flowable resin has been proposed (Patent Literature 2). Here, the non-flowable resin is a resin having no flowability in a state where the resin has not been subjected to a process such as heating or light irradiation. The panel units are adhered together using this resin by first adhering the EL panel unit and the CL panel unit together with the non-flowable resin disposed therebetween, then heating the resin or irradiating the resin with light to provide the resin with flowability, and finally curing the resin.